Ep. 23: The Boy Who Rides Dolphins
is the twenty-third episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Shou fights to protect a boy with a peculiar power over aquatic life against a Space Beast who is destroying Earth's oceans. Plot It's decided that Gozma's next choice of target to attack is the sea, attacking any living thing of the sea, to lure away from humanity. And so they decide to send Space Beast Soldier Zeera who is of the Posedonia Star. Fish begin to disappear and the bodies of water become foggy, haunted dead zones, leaving fisherman unable to catch any fish. Learning the occurrences at the sea, Hiryuu and the others set out in investigation, knowing it to be the work of Gozma. Later, Shou is patrolling on foot, hearing nearby cries. He walks over to the tip of the cliff and sees a boy riding a dolphin. Shou stares in a sort of cheery disbelief at the sight, the boy not only riding the dolphin, but conversing with it, as well. He then makes his way down to the beach to get the boy's attention, but the boy's stopped once he arrives. The boy, Shimpei, is sitting off of a wall, his back turned to him, talking to the dolphin in the water below. "Gombe, you know the fish...did aliens really take them? Oh," as the boy is seemingly replied to as the dolphin cries to him. Shou is fixated on this scene, still staring in disbelief. The boy tells the dolphin that he'll play him the shell whistle some more, standing up and taking off a spiral shell that he wears on a necklace. The shell's music causes the dolphin to jump in joy. Elsewhere, where the fish are being held captive, they begin reacting happily to the music the shell plays. Zeera spots this and is furious, wondering who is interrupting his work. However, he's most angry that somehow the fish are being controlled when he believes that only those of Posedonia Star are able to do so, and that he's the last of his kind. The fish gather below the boy in the water. Joyful to see them, he asks where they have been, whether they have been taken by an alien. A violent stream ascends from the waters nearby as Shou springs into action to protect him. The creature emerges, addressing himself as Space Beast Soldier Zeera of the Posedonia Star. Zeera recognizes that the boy is the one who took the fish from him and prepares to launch another violent stream to him as Shou fires the Brace Laser to the creature. Zeera demands that Shou reveal himself. Shou laughs, taking out his comb and fixing his hair. "Shou Hayate of the Earth Defense Force! I'm here to take the sea back from you," he cockily boasts. Zeera orders for the Hidora to attack; Hayate disposes of them. Suddenly, lightning flashes, disorienting Hayate, as Shiima arrives, grabbing onto the boy and taking him hostage. Shiima warns for Hayate to stand down or else she'll harm the boy; Hayate follows her words, lowering his guard and being ganged up on by Hidora. Just as Shiima prepares to strike the boy, his eyes shine yellow, sending a wave that shocks her. Zeera recognizes this and addresses him as a being of Posedonia. However, Shou describes it as "psychic ability." The power overtakes the boy briefly and leaves the boy stunned, uncertain. Suddenly, the four Changeman arrive by jet-ski, firing at Shiima, while Dragon knocks Zeera over with Dragon Attack. Dragon makes his way to Shou, as the others go over to help the boy. Shou asks if he's all right, the boy nods, as Shou tells him to hurry and escape. Shou changes into Griffin as Shiima leaves the battle for Zeera, who retreats upon receiving the Griffin Attack. Back at the Dengeki Base, once Shou gives his report, there is some doubt on the part of his story from Mai. "You can't believe us to expect he talked to a dolphin and fish, he isn't Urashima Tarou*," she says. Shou adamantly insists them that it's true, that the boy interfered with Zeera, who was manipulating the fish. Shou gets heated, furious at being doubted, but Yuuma requests for him him to cool down and not get so agitated. Trying to smooth things, Sayaka gets back to the subject, saying that it would give Zeera a motive to attack the boy directly. Hiryuu asks if the boy is perhaps an ESPer. Shou nods, having witnessed the boy show abilities, seemingly out of his control and to even his surprise. Ibuki says that both Zeera and Shimpei have control over the sea and fish, that the two may be the same type. Hayate asks the sage Ibuki, wondering if they're the same type, if it's possible that the manipulation is caused by their blood. Ibuki informs that with their blood, there is a possibility of a special, latent ability. Meanwhile, Shiima briefs Guiluke, who concludes that in the ancient times, when planet Posedonia's water was vanquished, that descendants of the planet must have flocked to the Earth. Shiima further states that boy can only use his capability to talk to the fish for now, that he's not aware of his true power, the one that will prove him to be an enemy of Zeera. Shiima is ordered to settle this matter quickly, to immediately conquer the sea. On the seashore, Shimpei blows into a shell once again. The Changemen approach him. Shou calls out to him; he turns around with a saddened expression. A worried Shou asks what the problem is. "I'm calling for Gombe and the fish, but they won't come," the boy says, beginning to cry. "Gombe's the dolphin," Shou asks, as he wipes away the boy's tear. The boy nods, stating that the aliens definitely took him, now. Yuuma silently curses out Zeera. Shimpei says he's going to go help and runs, Hiryuu stopping him, asking him what he plans to do. Shimpei states he plans to ride out on a boat, playing the whistle, to get Gombe to come home to him. Hayate decides to go with the boy to help, the two soon out in the middle of the sea in a motorboat, calling out to Gombe. Shimpei begins playing the shell, reaching Gombe, who is seen jumping up from the waters. The boy excitedly recognizes that Gombe's heard, so he continues his calling, louder and more excited. Knowing something's afoot, Zeera realizes that the boy has returned. As Shimpei continues to call for Gombe, his eyes once again glow yellow. Shou spots this and recognizes it as the psychic ability from before, as suddenly Gombe and the fish miraculously return to Shimpei, following his boat. Zeera also arrives, swimming behind the boat, as the two quickly get to shore and disappear from the beast's sight. Joining Shiima, Zeera demands to know the whereabouts of the boy with "the allure of Posedonia blood who has turned into an Earthling." Shou jumps out from behind rocks, declaring that neither Shiima nor Zeera will be laying a finger on Shimpei. Dragon and the rest arrive as Shou tells Shimpei to leave it to them and make his escape. With the harsh warning that he "won't let the sea of Earth be taken by Shiima or Zeera," Shou changes into Griffin. The five fight, successfully defeating Zeera. However, once giant, Zeera takes the battle with Change Robo from shore to the bottom of the sea. After the battle, Shimpei bids farewell to the five as he rides on Gombe happily, waving. The five wave happily in return. Yuuma gets a serious look on his face and proceeds to ask Shou if he told the boy the truth. Shou says he didn't, that as long as the boy wasn't aware, it was best to leave it. Hiryuu further adds that, although the boy has the blood of Posedonia and psychic abilities, that he's still a child of the Earth, and is living happily, always extending their hand to him. Mai finally believes, noting the wonder of the boy befriending fish and dolphin, as Shimpei waves and rides on.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes